Sueños de papel
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: [One-Shot] Akashi "sufre" y nadie se da cuenta de ello... o al menos eso es lo que él cree. Una pequeña introspección a su mundo y a sus sueños de papel.


**¡Jelou pipol!**

Bien, es mi primer escrito NijiAka ya que alguien (cofcofSenpaicofcof) me envició a esta pareja... Y debido a ello, este One-Shot está escrito para **Neah Lotto** ~

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke pertenecen a su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **Sueños de papel**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Era inconcebible que él, Akashi Seijuuro estuviese acostado mirando como finos rayos de sol se colaban a través de las ramas y hojas de ese árbol de cerezos. No era flojo y mucho menos alguien que se dedicara a vaguear y perder el tiempo como bien acostumbraba a hacerlo Aomine o Murasakibara, pero ese día sin duda, la opción de la excepción no le parecía tan mala.

Últimamente tenía demasiadas presiones en su cabeza, después de todo, ser el heredero de la compañía de su padre, además del estrés que le generaba ser el mejor en todas sus actividades curriculares y extracurriculares, estudios privados y concursos de equitación no le causaba más que ansiedad y debido a ello le había dado una urticaria de esas ronchas rosadas que aparecen en los brazos y las piernas y te causan una comezón inimaginable… no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Por eso, cuando fue esa tarde a la práctica de baloncesto…

 _Tenía mucho picor y no dejaba de rascarse los brazos. Sabía que se causaba más mal que bien, pero no podía evitarlo; lo hacía de manera involuntaria. Toda su atención se reducía a sus brazos y a sus piernas, por eso, no prestó atención al balón que, con justicia, le fue arrojado y golpeó su cabeza en una escena que era digna de una comedia._

— _Si sigues distraído, seguirán ocurriendo percances similares._

 _Una voz grave le habló muy cerca de él y volteó su rostro sólo para ver un ceño fruncido junto con una boca apretada que le indicaba que su superior no se encontraba del todo contento._

— _Lo siento Nijimura-san —dijo. Se sobó disimuladamente el lugar dónde el balón le había dado de lleno mientras miraba a los ojos al otro._

— _Vaya, al menos el golpe te quitó esa maldita manía de querer arrancarte la piel. —Shuuzo colocó sus manos en jarra parándose como si una madre regañara a su hijo—. Deja de hacer eso, me desespera ver como poco más y quedas con tus escasos músculos al aire._

— _Es inevitable, pero saliendo del entrenamiento iré con el doctor._

 _Nuevamente Akashi comenzó a rascarse ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Nijimura. Este, quien ya no toleraba lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, tomó con firmeza la delgada muñeca del pelirrojo y alejó la mano de aquella piel maltratada de los brazos._

— _¡Detente, y lo digo en serio! —Bramó el azabache ya molesto— Me estás tocando las bolas con esa actitud. Por hoy, vete a descansar y mañana te quiero aquí a primera hora para que estés como sueles estar._

— _¿Qué? —Akashi puso una cara de pocos amigos ante la orden de su capitán. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al procesar lo que venía implícito con ello: saltarse una clase de su club— Gracias, pero no. Si lo que le molesta es mi actitud, puede estar lejos de mí el día de hoy._

— _No te estoy dando opción vice capitán —dijo con aire megalómano y haló de la mano al otro para llevarle a la salida del edificio—, son órdenes mías, absolutas, así que debes de acatarlas o me veré en la necesidad de reportarte._

— _Pero… —No quería, realmente no cedería ante él ni ante nadie…_

— _¡Con una…! —Cuando llegaron a la salida, sin que nadie les notara, alzó su mano para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Sus caras se encontraron cerca de un momento a otro y suspiró—. Necesitas relajarte. Sé por Midorima que has estado bajo presión últimamente y lo que menos me hace falta ahorita, es preocuparme más de lo debido por ti._

 _La voz de Nijimura fue suave, casi como una cálida caricia que Akashi no experimentaba hace tiempo y no tuvo más opción que asentir resignado._

Después de ello, fue a cambiarse a su uniforme de diario y no sabía qué hacer, ya que el chofer pasaría dentro de un par de horas —cuando se suponía terminaría su práctica—, así que, de esa forma, fue como terminó por estar acostado debajo de un gran árbol. Nunca en su corta vida había tenido el privilegio de relajarse como lo hacía en esos instantes. Era una sensación diferente, casi incómoda para él que estaba acostumbrado a la vida acelerada; pero no podía quejarse del todo.

Ahora que lo meditaba mejor, su vida se había transformado mucho desde que entró al Club de Baloncesto de Teiko. Sus actividades diarias se resumían a las clases privadas y actividades artísticas a las que su padre lo había inscrito desde que era un niño de preescolar; y nunca había experimentado lo que es el compañerismo. No sabía lo que era disfrutar de una tarde con chicos de tu edad o simplemente saborear el placer de una victoria chocando los puños con muchos tantos más.

Era divertido pasar tardes practicando junto a sus colegas deportistas, incluso junto al matón de Haizaki o al bufón de Aomine, después de todo, las peleas y el nivel de competencia que ellos solían representar era algo fuera de serie.

No pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa diminuta, pero cargada de sinceridad.

—Al parecer alguien está de mejor humor.

Nuevamente, la voz gruesa de Nijimura lo despertó de sus cavilaciones internas; el chico en cuestión venía aún con ropa deportiva y su cara escurría agua, al parecer había salido a refrescarse un poco. Vio cómo se sentaba junto a él hasta poner la cabeza sobre el pasto y comenzar a ver juntos las nubes.

—Es natural si comienzas a comprender porque a Murasakibara le gusta perder el tiempo.

—Eh, ¿acaso te estás volviendo un vago como él?

—Sueña —respondió inmediatamente ante la insinuación del pelinegro—, hoy ha sido una excepción.

—Tan propio de ti Akashi —comentó Nijimura con una sonrisa.

Ambos líderes del club de baloncesto más reconocido de la región estaban mirando el cielo como si nada existiera más allá de eso. Akashi, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que el único que le podía entender era su capitán… y aún no se daba una idea de lo que podría ser. Es decir, nadie había notado que llevaba toda la mañana rascando sus brazos y por estar un par de minutos en la cancha, el pelinegro detectó casi con la rapidez de _la zona_ que _algo_ tenía. Y qué mejor, le dio la receta para salir de esa ansiedad al instante llevándole la contraria y obligándole a irse de algo que sabía le comenzaba a generar ansiedad.

¿Cómo agradecer esas consideraciones?

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo Nijimura como si supiese lo que pensaba.

—No tenía planeado hacerlo —contestó negándolo. También le molestaba esa actitud tan imponente que a veces se cargaba el pelinegro.

—Eres vice capitán, tu equipo te necesita en buenas condiciones, eres el pilar de todos ellos. —Sin meditarlo muy bien, comenzó a hablar y él le escuchaba sin interrumpirle—. Si tú no estás bien ¿Cómo pretendes que los que dependen de ti lo sean? Es bueno poner ímpetu a lo que te gusta o a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero también debes de aprender a ver por ti y tu salud en primer lugar.

Después de aquel monólogo, Akashi no dio respuesta a ello más que un simple suspiro. Vaya que tenía razón Nijimura, puesto calló la acelerada boca que a veces tenía para decir que era un tanto absoluto y sabía todo aún sin saberlo… paradójico sí, pero él era un Akashi después de todo.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se habían acercado involuntariamente hasta quedar cerca uno del otro, pero sin perder de vista las esponjosas nubes que viajaban en el cielo. Curiosamente, éste comenzó a cambiar de color a una tonalidad naranja y violeta que indicaba que el día pasaba y que ellos, lejos de sentirse incómodos por el caminar del tiempo, se encontraban bastante tranquilos.

Uno junto al otro.

—¿Crees que sigamos todos juntos? —La pregunta bomba que lanzó Akashi sobre Nijimura fue repentina y bastante interesante.

—Sólo si lo queremos… no creo en promesas eternas y mucho menos en que vayamos a ser amigos toda la vida —comentó Shuuzo mirando como las nubes viajaban lejos de ellos—, pero estoy seguro que marcamos un _algo_ en _alguien_ siempre y gracias a eso, de alguna manera, estamos conectados con el otro.

La escueta, pero sincera y madura manera de ver la vida del joven Nijimura sorprendió a Akashi quien lo tenía en el concepto de Capitán rudo y singularmente payaso. Ya que él pensaba muy similar, con un contexto más calculador y frío, pero venía siendo casi parecido a lo que él tenía en su mente.

—Pienso igual.

Contestó Akashi aumentando la sonrisa mientras dejaba que la cálida mano de Nijimura entrelazara aquellos callosos y expertos dedos con los suyos. No importaba lo que el futuro deparara a partir de ese momento, para él, aspirar a que esos años permanecieran congelados para poder disfrutarlos cada dos por tres no le hacía diferente a cualquier adolescente y eso le reconfortaba. Era humano, estaba vivo y eso conllevaba ser algo más que un Akashi.

Porque para él, todos aquellos recuerdos los plasmaría en su memoria, en su vida… los haría un papel, un barquito de esos que su maestra de parvulario le enseñó a hacer para subirse a él y creerse capitán de ellos… no estaba enterado desde cuándo, pero se dio cuenta ya tenía tiempo deseando hacer un sueño de papel.

.

.

* * *

Ahí disculpen la presencia del OOC si es que hubo para alguno de ustedes, soy principiante en esta pareja.

Me retiro. Me alegra que el paro haya terminado y lamento si alguno de ustedes se vio perjudicado por ello. Los escritores regresamos con mucho cotoflow para todos ustedes, pero no olviden comentar siempre.

Besos de naranja.

 _Cadiie Mustang_


End file.
